Truths
by Raven of Red Wings
Summary: First Cross over, Zephyr, main character and Protaganist is found on Geonosis    What could happen lies with the readers, give me suggestions and I will do what I can to make such things happen.


"I see you've brought a child with you, Lady Padme, what's his name?" Someone asked, he couldn't see, could hardly hear, and was very weak. "He hasn't said anything, I need to take him to the medical chambers, have Padawan Asoka check on Him later Master Skywalker." He nodded, "As you wish Master." The child was left in the care of medical droids. Later that evening He woke up, "What...where am I?" Asoka stopped him from getting up, "Easy, you where attacked back on Geonosis. We brought you here to get you patched up, my name is Asoka Tano, can you tell me your name?" She asked. He studied his surroundings for a few minutes, "My name is Zephyr, I feel...like there is another reason I am here..." Asoka's teacher came in, "Asoka, can I talk to you in the council room?" She nodded, "Sure thing Master." They left "You're not going to believe this, but Master Obi-wan ran his blood through some tests." Asoka nodded, "I know already Master..." He looked surprised, "Really now..." She nodded again, "Yes-sir, I did manage to get a name, Zephyr." Obi-Wan came in, "Master Windu tells me there is a young Jedi on board, where is He?" He asked, "In the Medical Facilities." Asoka replied.

Obi-Wan left to check on Zephyr and oddly, something stopped his advance, unseen and unheard. Not knowing what was stopping him Yoda approached, "Strong minded the new child is." He looked over "Oh, Master Yoda, You know what's going on?"

"Battle Meditation this is." Obi-wan looked puzzled, "Are you certain?" He asked pushing against the unseen force.

"Master Yoda, you feel his presence don't you?" Master Windu came by, "Looks like you know who our friend is..." Asoka wasn't far beyond him, She was permitted entrance, "Asoka, come back, you don't know what he's capable of!" She approached him slowly and touched his forehead with her hand, His eyes opened and the others could enter. "That's quite an ability you poses." Obi-Wan stated as Zephyr sat up slowly. "What are you talking about." He looked rather confused, "What do you mean?"

Yoda entered, "Recollection of the event he doesn't have...strange this is...very strange."

"Wait a second...you couldn't be Jedi Master Yoda of Dagoba could you?" He nodded seeing a silver pendant hang from Zephyr's neck, "That pendant you wear...Interesting it is..." Asoka smiled at Him and he got off the bed staggering. "Whoa there." Asoka stopped him from falling and he leveled himself down. "The gravity in this room...it's different than what I'm accustomed to." Yoda spoke up, "A Jedi you shall become, Zephyr." He looked over, "Wha..you can't be serious...are you?" Obi-wan nodded, "Kidding is something Master Yoda doesn't do very often...come with me...I'll show you around." He followed Asoka and Obi-Wan, he took in everything in his surroundings and watched and listened to Obi-Wan.

"Not often does Yoda make a decision such as that one...a great honor it is."

"Master Kenobi, What Master Yoda didn't know is..." He held up a white crystal from his pocket, "I found this back on Geonosis, do you think it could be used in a light saber?" He asked handing it to him, "Well...if it's stable maybe, if not we shall see what we can do to make a saber for you." He took the crystal back and put it away, "Thank you Master Kenobi...Asoka is something bothering you?" She smiled nervously at Him, "No, it's nothing, carry on." She followed beside Him occasionally looking over. "Asoka, could you show Him around where you usually go?" Kenobi asked seeing Anakin, a former padawan of his. "Sure thing, Master." They left to the outside, He could see a ship in the distance, a republic transport, amazingly He had much better vision outside rather than inside, the lighting was much better. "Asoka...what are we going to do-" He saw what looked like a pack of thugs headed right for them, "Asoka stay back." She looked up from the ground, "You see something?" He looked toward her, "We should go back inside." She looked past him and saw a group of what looked like bounty hunters coming toward them." She nodded, "Yeah...good idea!" So they left back inside and went to a room that was vast and looked like a sparring room. "This is where I usually spend my free time," He smiled, "Sounds like a lot of fun, perhaps I could show you a few things?"

She smirked, "Like what?" There where metal crates scattered he sat in the center of them and smiled, "Tell me Asoka...why did you join the Jedi Order?" Zephyr asked. She smiled again, "Well, I wished to be a guardian to others." He closed His eyes, "Come here Asoka, I'd like to show you something."

She went to Him and sat in front of Him, "What is it, Zephyr?" They both began to float, "Stay focused Asoka, or I could drop you, alright?" She nodded, "Okay." He lifted both of them a slight bit more, "Now, focus a bit more." Asoka smiled as Anakin went inside the room seeing Asoka and the new child floating. "Asoka?" She lost her focus and fell only to be caught by Zephyr back on the ground. "Good catch, Zephyr." He nodded, "Thanks...Asoka...you should be more cautious of your surroundings...something wrong Master Skywalker?" He shook his head, "No, it seems Master Yoda would like to train you personally." Zephyr smiled, "You're serious?" Master Windu came in, "Indeed, perhaps you should show us what you're capable of, with padawan Asoka?" He thought for a second, "How should I do that Master?"

Master Yoda came inside, "Something from your father, I have for you." He looked over at Yoda, "What is that, my master?" Yoda came closer to him and held up a white handled something. "Here...use this." He took what Yoda gave him and almost instinctively an energy blade that was black extended about 2 feet "Woah...well Asoka, shall we?" She laughed, "Alright then...this should be fun..." Masters Windu, Kenobi, Yoda, and Skywalker watched his form and discussed a few matters. "He shows extreme potential, his speed is seemingly unmatched." Kenobi smiled, "Well you're forgetting who his father is." Anakin thought, "You know who his father is?" He seemed confused, but throughout the day had seen similarities between Kenobi, and Zephyr. "Master Yoda, I'm glad you found Him..." Kenobi left, Zephyr had become fatigued and Asoka slashed him across the right shoulder leaving a deep gash and burn. She threw her light-saber down and kept Him balanced.

"Troubled Master Kenobi is..." Anakin looked over, "What's up with Him..." "Wondering what Zephyr was doing on Geonosis?" Anakin nodded, "Yes...there must have been a reason..." Yoda sighed, and master Windu spoke "I shall tell you...Zephyr...He was a creation of life energy...when you where on Geonosis we managed to find an injured baby, we put him in a healing pod...soon after we began feeling a strong connection to the force through this child, amazingly he's learned to control parts of his power, otherwise we'd feel an extreme power purging from him, right now I wager he's suppressing this power..." Anakin thought, "No...I feel it...though...not as easily when Asoka is around...back when we couldn't get near him...is that what you mean, Master Windu?" He nodded, "Yes." Anakin smiled, "Goodness...I knew these two would meet someday...I have seen it in my thoughts..." "Premonitions you have?" Yoda asked. Anakin nodded as Asoka and Zephyr headed toward the barracks. "I'm taking Zephyr to my room, you should come check on him later." Master Kenobi watched them as they left, she eased him onto her bed and noticed a bit of bleeding from the burn cut she gave Him a while ago. "Asoka, what's going on?" He tried getting up but she pushed him back down, "No don't move, you're going to re-open your stitches." He shifted his weight, "Stitches...when?" She half smiled, "You passed out when we where sparring, I got you here and patched you up a little, can you walk?" She asked. He nodded, "Yes, I can walk, should I...go check on the others...?" She did not stop him, he seemed to have something on his mind. "Troubles you something does." Yoda was behind him, "I didn't see you there Master Yoda." He smiled, "Perceptive a Jedi must be." Zephyr nodded, "I shall remember that." He clenched the side of His face feeling an extreme tremor from within. "Troubles you something does." He nodded, "Yes, Master...I just felt a tremor in the force...I suspect you felt it too?" Yoda nodded, "Tell you more of the force I will, when the time is right." Master Skywalker came by, "Zephyr there you are, Master Yoda...well never mind." He looked over to Yoda, "Yes sir, what did you wish to speak to me about?" "A place on the council alongside me you have, a meeting of the minds there is." Zephyr smiled, "As you wish." He bowed, "Master Skywalker, I would like to ask permission to have Padawan Asoka train with me...with your permission of course..." Anakin smiled, "Weekends sure but as of now you've got to go to bed, besides your stitches need to be redone." Zephyr made his way back to the medical facilities. Asoka personally stitched him back up using a few sedatives for good measure. "Asoka...I didn't hurt you during training though...did I?" Master Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi became visible on a hologram, "Asoka, is Padawan Marx okay?" She nodded, "Yes master, he's fine, I gave him a few mild sedatives to ease the pain of the laser burn, "I don't know what happened, one minute we're doing fine then...the next Zephyr let his guard down...i don't think he'd just out right do that...would he?" Kenobi smiled, "He was testing your instinctive apprehension, and by the looks of things, you did well." She giggled, "He isn't hurt...bad is he?" Kenobi smiled, "He's well trained in Meditation so my guess is he suppressed any pain he would have felt, the only thing to remind him to use training equipment now is the scar, that oddly enough, he...looks like I would after a hard days work, flat out." Asoka giggled again and though sedated Zephyr sat up careful not to wrench his stitches out. "What's going on...Master Kenobi...?" The hologram faded to nothing. "It's nothing Zephyr...get some rest...you'll need it in the morning, we start full contact advanced awareness in the morning." He sighed, "Full contact awareness?" she laughed, it's another term for hand to hand training." He smiled, "Will i be facing you?" She nodded, "Yes, seeing as Master Yoda has requested a visual temperance of our abilities, i would assume so. She left to the council room where she met with her mentor, Skywalker and Master Yoda. "His connection to the force is unimaginable." Skywalker said as she sat down. "I felt an enormous tremor in the force when he bolted up from the sedatives, it's like they where sedating not only him but his connection also." Master Kenobi came in, "I ran some more tests

and strangely enough, his connection to the force is like a wellspring of knowledge to him, I'd imagine we're lucky we found him on Geonosis...but we must tread carefully, such power does not go without reciprocation..." Yoda spoke next, "Zephyr, so long as he is near Skywalker and his apprentice, will have no trouble with controlling such power." Kenobi shook his head, "I am not so sure Master...perhaps a series of tests to temper his mind just a little more, if I knew just a fraction of his knowledge i can reverse his memory map to see exactly where he gets such power." Asoka spoke, "Isn't it like Master Yoda said, "His power stems from the environment"?" Yoda cleared his throat, "Foreseen few of these events I have, I will train him like i did you in Master Kwi-gon Jin's absence, unless, Master Jedi Skywalker would rather?" Asoka nudged him, "I would be happy to, it may just be safer too, with Asoka keeping such power in check, granted he keeps his emotions in check as best he can." Yoda chuckled, "Settled it is, A powerful child you have brought us Master Kenobi..." He smiled, "Dismissed," Everyone left but Kenobi, "Master...If I may...I would like to raise the child...it's only right that he knows a family." "Know of this I do...but perhaps it is best for the Council members to keep a watchful eye on him...for the time being..." He nodded, "I agree completely...but...I know Asoka would like it if he was made my apprentice," Yoda nodded, "I will alow it, but expect much of him I will...option losing him to the darkness is not..."

Later that same evening Zephyr was found outside, beyond a fence, little did the Masters watching know how he was managing to do battle with four others and yet to have a scratch on him, the robe he wore was distinguished by its white and black tribal arms. He moved like fluid, and calmly like the wind, and was as rock steady as the earth beneath his feet. The masters looked on totally befuddled, Yoda made his presence known, "Battle meditation this is." the masters did a unified "face palm" Asoka giggled seeing two of the four battle candidates fall unconscious from a blunt blade smash across the face. A painful look shot across Skywalkers face as he stood next to Asoka, "Snap, what happened to Guido?" He asked, but knew the answer already. The remaining two candidates attacked head strong only to be struck down with a wave of Zephyrs hand, where he smashed them into the ground. "Zephyr, play nice!" Asoka warned, his eyes opened and he became limp. Yoda kept anyone from going to his aid, where soon after he staggered to his feet. "Thank you, Master." He bowed and limped away feeling a sharp pain in his right leg. He had a few baby cuts near and around his right thigh and femur bone. Asoka had followed him, "What's the matter?" she asked noticing his leg twitching. "I'll be fine, but my right leg has a few minor cuts around the shin...that's all." he smiled and hugged her.

Asoka smiled feeling warm in his arms. "It's been to long since you last did that...don't let me go..." He smiled, "I wouldn't think of it..." Their lips where close so he took it upon himself and kissed her, she wasn't expecting this but willingly submitted to his advances and only the loud speaker broke them away from one another. "Asoka, Zephyr, to the training room." That was commander Cody, a Clone trooper and close friend to Skywalker. "We should go, Zephyr, I'm sure this won't take long." They left to the training room, where they saw both Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Commander Cody was outside the ring near the wall, where He believed it safe, "What is it Master?" They asked in near unison. "We have a holo-deck mission for you two." Zephyr grinned, "Bring it on." He was stopped, "First off, so you two don't go off killing each other, you'll be using wooden blades during training." Asoka giggled with a half smile, "Heh...after what happened last time it's no wonder..." Zephyr smiled, "This is going to be a piece of cake, my lady, if you would?" She stepped forward onto the holo-deck. "Computer initiate combat sequence Alpha- CQXJ9." The computer responded, "Level of difficulty, MAXIMUM" Kenobi looked on as the simulation played out, "Are you sure the two of them can handle such a task Master Yoda?" He nodded, "A test of Saber skill this is not, but a test of ones mind." Skywalker scoffed, "Those two can handle it." Yoda laughed, "Sure of your padawan you are?" Skywalker nodded, "Might as well call them both padawan of the Jedi Order, seeing as Zephyr hasn't got a Master to follow in a sense. "Follows his heart he does." Kenobi smiled, "Hah...Zephyr shows considerable progress with the young padawan...he's done well in controlling his power thus far."


End file.
